1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to a procedure for coloring green olives, treated or untreated that are whole olives, pitted and olive pieces, using alkaline water solutions of Chlorophyll, Chlorophyllin and Copper Chlorophyllin salts.
2. Relevant Art
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is known that the natural extracts of Chlorophyll, Chlorophyllin and Copper Chlorophyllin salts are used for the manufacture of sweets, ice-creams and conserved vegetables without any adverse impact on health and are allowed to be used by the European Union (directive 20008/128EK 22-12-2008) and by the Federal Drugs and Foods Administration service of the United States of America (Federal Register Final Rule 67 FR 35429-May. 20, 2002).
The treated and un-treated green olives, during the treatment to remove the bitter taste, to be fermented in a solution of sodium chloride and during the preservation in tank with brine in presence of organic acids that adjust the pH, they lose most of the Chlorophyll amount they contained and acquire a yellow, light yellow-green and sometimes a yellow-brown color.
Through this method the whole olives, the pitted olives, the stuffed olives and the olive bits acquire a uniformed green natural color.